The present invention is a millimeter wave antenna capable of electronic scanning for automobile collision avoidance radar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,869, by J. S. Ajioka and J. V. Strahan, and assigned to a common assignee with this application, describes an electronically scanned array antenna employing a ferrite loaded waveguide to support a linear slot array. The entire disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by this reference.
Collision avoidance radar can provide functions in automotive applications. One such application is that of cruise control system radar, wherein the automotive cruise control system is controlled by the radar to slow down the vehicle when approaching another vehicle travelling the same direction. The radar may be used to disengage the cruise control when approaching a more slowly moving vehicle, or to maintain a vehicle separation distance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronically scanned antenna for automotive collision avoidance radars, which has no moving parts or motor driven components, and which is reliable and relatively inexpensive.